Dumbledore, After Midnight
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: This is the companion story to Snape, After Midnight and its sequel, The Picture. What does our beloved Headmaster do after midnight? Third in the "After Midnight" Series


Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. This applies to all chapters of this fan fiction.

A/N- Okay, this is the companion story to Snape, After Midnight and its sequel The Picture.This was originally part of the Hogwarts Staff, After Midnight, but I've broken it up into two separate One Shots. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Dumbledore, After Midnight**

_Dumbledore…_

The elderly Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat at his polished oak desk, playing with a small muggle contraption. It ran on something called batteries…no, that wasn't right. Maybe it was called butteries?

Anyway, it had a metal arc that was made to fit over one's head. At each end of the arc were small, foamy things that fit over one's ears. Dumbledore slipped the metal contraption on.

It was connected to a flat, mechanical device by a long rubber string. On the device were many silver buttons. One said "play," one said "stop," and then there were two shaped like arrows--one facing left and one facing right--that had "skip" written underneath them. Muggles, Dumbledore knew, used this contraption to play music only to themselves. They pushed the "open" button and placed flat discs inside the machine. They then pressed "play," and music of any kind played into their ears.

Dumbledore had enchanted the muggle music-player to play without the interruption of magic. He opened the machine and placed a disc that had "Eminem" written on it into its proper place. He closed the lid and pressed "play." Music filled his ears. He stood and began to do a muggle dance known as the "moonwalk" across the floor of his office. He then began to sing along with the song:

"Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Easy, no  
He won't have it , he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stacked that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again yo  
This whole rap shit  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo

"The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water  
His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partna', but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da

"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo

"No more games, I'm a change what you call rage  
Tear this mothafuckin roof off like two dogs caged  
I was playin' in the beginning', the mood all changed  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhyming' and stepwritin the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cuz man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
Tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus  
See dishonor caught up between a father and a prima donna  
Baby mama drama's screamin' on and  
Too much for me to wanna  
Stay in one spot, another jam or not  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
So here I go is my shot.  
Feet fail me not cuz maybe the only opportunity that I got

"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo

"You can do anything you set your mind to, man"

When the song had ended, Dumbledore calmly removed the metal arc from his head, set the contraption on his desk, and left his office for bed.

* * *

Disclaimer the 2nd: I do not own Eminem's "Lose Yourself". That belongs to him and his record company. And if the moonwalk was copyrighted by Michael Jackson or anyone else, then it belongs to them, not me. 


End file.
